Disney's Guardians of all Goodness
Disney's Guardians of all Goodness is an upcoming live action fantasy film co-directed by Tim Burton, Kenneth Branagh and Jon Faverau. The movie's been built up from recent live action fantasy epics from Disney and this time focusing on a new council to safeguard peace among the neighbouring kingdoms headed by the newly crowned King Kit and Queen Ella. However this peace is threatened by a tribe of monkeys led by a huge ape who wants the secret off the red flower (fire) and will go as far as kidnapping royalty to get it. Cast Lily James as Queen Ella (aka Cinderella), the beautiful kind queen who befriends mice and other small animals and occasionally sings an old rhyme (Lavender's Blue). Co-leader of the council Richard Madden as King Kit, the fairest king the kingdom has ever known, who often throws royal balls where everyone is invited. Co-leader of the council Helena Bonham Carter as Ella's fairy godmother, the fairy who puts together the new council and provides said council with an enchanted train (also narrates the story). Rob Brydon as the Court Painter Nonso Anozie as the Captain of the Guards, Kit's fencing partner and best friend Alex MacQueen as the Town Crier Johnny Depp as Tarrant Hightopp, a hatter from Underland who is now Ella and Kit's jester/hatmaker Rhys Ifans as Zanik Hightopp, Tarrant's Father Elle Fanning as Aroura a friend of Ella and a recruit of the council Neel Sethi as Mowgli, a man cub raised by wolves who is recruited into the council due to his tricks and ability to befriend wolves. Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh, a recruit into the council who forms a mutual friendship with Ella. Becomes Captain of Kit and Ella's navy. Lindsay Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh, Alice's mother Jemma Powell as Margaret Kingsleigh, Alice's sister Frances De La Tour as Aunt Imogene, Alice's delusional aunt Ed Speelers as James Harcourt, a clerk under the employ of Helen Kingsleigh Ben Kingsley as Bagheera, a black panther Ian McKellen as Cogsworth, an enchanted mantle clock Ewan McGregor as Lumiere, an enchanted candelabra Emma Thompson as Mrs Potts, an enchanted teapot Nathan Mack as Chip, an enchanted teacup Gugu Mbatha Raw as Plumette, an enchanted feather duster Scarlett Johnson as Kaa, a snake Matt Lucas as Tweedles Dee and Dum Stephen Fry as Chessur, a blue stripy tabby cat who disappears and reappears at will Timothy Spall as Bayard, a bloodhound Paul Whitehouse as Thackery Earwicket, a brown hare who become's the council's cook Barbara Windsor as Mallyumpkin, a white dormouse who becomes a friend of Ella's mice companions Gus Gus, Jacqueline, Teddy and Matilda. Michael Sheen as Nivins McTwisp, a white rabbit Bill Murray as Baloo, a brown bear, Mowgli's mount Sam Riley as Diaval, a black raven who occasionally turns human. Maleficent's reconnaissance Anne Hathaway as Mirana the White Queen, Queen of a neighbouring kingdom who forms an alliance with Kit and Ella Lupita Nyong'o as Raksha, a grey wolf who raised Mowgli as one of her own. Angelina Jolie as Maleficent, Queen of the Moors and guardian of Aroura. Recruit into the council Brenton Thwaites as Phillip, Aroura's love interest James Franco as Oscar Diggs, a small time con-man and recruit of the council Michelle Williams as Glinda, a good witch and recruit into the council. Zach Braff as Finley, a winged monkey, whom the main villain, King Louie, wants to join the Bandar Log Joey King as China Girl James Corden as The Baker Emily Blunt as The Baker's Wife Lilla Crawford as Little Red Riding Hood MacKenzie Mauzy as Rapunzel Daniel Huttlestone as Jack Meryl Streep as the Witch, Rapunzel's guardian Sacha Baron Cohen as Time Juno Temple as Thistletwit, a pixie Lesley Manville as Flittle, a pixie Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass, a pixie Oakes Fegley as Pete, an orphan who befriends a dragon called Elliot. Bryce Dallas Howard as Grace, a forest ranger and recruit into the council Emma Watson as Belle, an aspiring inventor and recruit into the council Paul Bettany as Casey Jr, an enchanted steam train presented to the council by Ella's fairy godmother Simon King and David Myers aka the Hairy Bikers as Jack & Jake a pair of frontiersmen chefs at Ella's palace. Ant McPartlin and Declan Donelly as Tim & Tom, a pair of bickering ex-bandits who stow away on The Wonder to start a new life of misadventures (new characters) Rickie Haywood Williams and Melvin Odoom as Will & Paul, a pair of guards at Ella and Kit's palace (new characters) Christopher Walken as King Louie, a huge ape who is the king of the Bandar Log, a monkey tribe. The main villain of the movie. Key scenes As Queen Ella is singing to herself while she tends to her animal friends in the palace grounds she hears a distant singing voice in the background and discovers a young boy and a talking bear in a nearby river. Fascinated, Ella tells her fairy godmother about the discovery and the fairy decides to form a council called the Guardians of All Goodness. King Kit and the Captain of the Guards notice a new ship at the docks called The Wonder and comes across it's captain Alice Kingsleigh. Notes The opening logo will start out as normal but the castle is replaced with Kit and Ella's palace. During the end credits Lily James reprises her rendition of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. In addition, Christopher Walken reprises his rendition of I Wanna Be Like You. A post credit sequence features the recently exiled Lady Tremaine (Cate Blanchett), Drizella, (Sophie McShera) and Anastasia (Holliday Grainger) seeking revenge on Kit and Ella and comes across, by chance, the deluded Iracebeth of Crims aka The Red Queen (Helena Bonham Carter), who wants her own revenge on Alice Kingsleigh.Category:Disney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Romance Category:Fairytales